


Wish

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'wish'. Set at some point after season 6 when Kurt and Blaine have returned to New York and Blaine has started at NYU.</p><p>(Warning: This deals with body image issues, nothing extreme but it's there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Since the fiasco of his freshman fifteen and their last break up, Blaine has slowly learned to love his body again. It was hard work and he’d more than once wished for it to be easier. But nowadays he’s happy with how he looks, even if not a lot of his body has changed. 

He still has days when he feels off though. Days, when looks at himself in clothes he loves and all he can feel is uncomfortable with how they stretch and fit. He’s close to being late a lot on those days, changing shirts and pants again and again until he’s somewhat happy.

Most of the time he goes with the loosest clothes he can get away with — sweaters or slightly to big cardigans and sometimes even sweatpants — and avoids anything with patterns or too bright colors. Often he’s lucky and finds something quickly but other days it’s like pulling teeth.

If Kurt is still home while Blaine’s getting dressed, he’ll wait and offer whatever assistance is needed. Sometimes it’s helping to pick an outfit, sometimes it’s a long hug with a few kisses and sometimes it’s just a quick reminder that nobody will care if he shows up to class in sweatpants and a too big shirt one time. 

And when he gets home at the end of the days when Kurt isn’t around in the morning, he can always count on him to be there with a multitude of options to help him feel better. Be it lazing around while watching movies, doing some exercises — sexual or not, both are options — or simply making something more or sometimes less healthy for dinner than already planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135816938587/wish)


End file.
